


Tweets that Pass in the Night

by hhertzof



Series: Sea and Stars [3]
Category: Doctor Who, NCIS, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/oncoming_storms/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/oncoming_storms/"><b>oncoming_storms</b></a> prompt "Five things your character would tweet about", it mutated into the prompt "What keeps your character up all night?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tweets that Pass in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily influenced by my story-that-was-Nano, which was pushed in a different direction by _The Waters of Mars_ and is on hold, pending the Christmas and New Year's specials. But it can be considered a prelude/prologue to that fic, whenever it does get written. It's a little late for Sarah Jane Week, but we should make every week Sarah Jane Week. :D

Article for the local paper about Clyde's artistic triumph due tomorrow morning. Best get started writing.  
I've fitted out my spaceship and you should too. #AlienInvasion  
I've built a ray gun and you should too. #AlienInvasion  
@turlough Lunch on Thursday? It's always good to see you on Earth. Any success in getting Trion to stop shipping political prisoners here yet?  
@turlough No, it's a game. ;)  
@turlough Politicians are the same everywhere. Yeah, we could do dinner, if you want to meet Luke. I'll even cook.  
@turlough Yes, I can cook. :P  
Perhaps I should try Write or Die.  
Why did I ever think I could write? Delete. Delete. Delete.  
RT @jolovesearth Highlights from the global warming summit in NYC hxxp://bit.y/link/QXZYC #GWSNYC  
@jolovesearth Glad you see they're making progress. Keep up the good work! Say hello to Cliff for me.  
@the_doctor No, I'm not a Cyberman, nor have I been taken over by one. Why do you ask?  
@the_doctor Yes, I suppose that would be off-putting. And thanks for the vote of confidence.  
It can't be 1AM already. Where did the time go? @the_doctor, is this your fault?  
Fine, I'll blame TV Tropes, then.  
Write! Write! Write!  
@the_doctor None of your enemies use that catchphrase, do they?  
@the_doctor That's a relief. No, I'm not making any progress. AIM?  
@the_doctor Well, I'm not going to explain why I'm finding it so hard to concentrate in a semi-public forum.  
@captain_jack. No, I didn't mean that. You have a dirty mind. It was the OTHER sort of problem.  
@the_doctor @captain_jack There are times when I wish I lived a quiet life, but it's never boring.  
@alan_jackson Yes, I'm still awake. I've got to finish this article.  
RT @the_doctor Daleks in Rye. Anyone nearby who can help? #DalekInvasion  
@the_doctor Rye, England? Just checking.  
@the_doctor I didn't know there was a Rye, New York. You need to be more specific.  
Clarification. The Daleks are in Rye, New York. Not the one in East Sussex. #DalekInvasion  
RT @elflord_mcgee Daleks in Rye? Should we send mustard? #DalekInvasion  
@alan_jackson Hope you're not getting into too much trouble in Washington. Say hi to Maria for me.  
@goth_abby Alan's a good guy. Hope you two get to work together more in the future.  
@the_doctor Yes, it is funny. Now stop tweeting and defeat those Daleks.  
@the_doctor @jolovestheearth and her husband are in NYC. On their way up to help. Good luck.  
@goth_abby Maria's great isn't she. Maybe we can make it out to Washington during half-term.  
@alan_jackson @goth_abby Enough with the mutual admiration society. Is there something I should know?  
@goth_abby No, I'm not trying to fix you up. I hadn't realised you were working with Harry's team so often.  
2AM and my desk is so tidy I don't recognise it.  
@the_doctor Yes, that Harry. No he's not on twitter. I'm impressed that he actually uses a computer these days. Does this mean the crisis is over?  
@elflord_mcgee That's why it doesn't surprise me that he and Gibbs get along so well. Even if Harry is more by-the-book.  
Crisis over. Daleks defeated. #DalekInvasion  
@elflord_mcgee That's what I thought. But with Abby, it's sometimes hard to tell.  
@alan_jackson I wasn't sure what you'd make of our Abby.  
@the_doctor Glad to hear it. Yes. I promise to give him your regards next time I talk to him. No I'm not going to call him an idiot.  
@jolovestheearth No, he never changes, does he? Have a good dinner. You've earned it.  
@the_doctor No, I'm not surprised you know Abby. Should I be?  
@turlough Yes, Washington, DC.   
@turlough Would this be about Caslovan?  
@the_doctor You know lots of people.  
@turlough I know lots of things I shouldn't. I wouldn't be able to do my job otherwise.  
@captain_jack No, I'm not introducing you to anyone. :P  
Half done. Now if certain people stop distracting me, I might get to bed before 3am.  
@elflord_mcgee Can you check on Petty Officer Alexi Caslovan? Ta  
@padawan_luke And what are you doing up at this time of the night? You've got school tomorrow.  
@elflord_mcgee Thanks, I thought Gibbs had mentioned she was assigned to NCIS communications division.  
@turlough From what I gather, she's pretty dedicated to the US Navy.  
@turlough After the 456, Earth governments are not going to be open to diplomatic relations with another planet.  
@turlough And given your habit of exiling your political prisoners here. I'm not sure I'd blame them.  
@padawan_luke Very funny.  
@goth_abby Why am I not surprised?  
@alan_jackson Yeah, I've known Gibbs for years. I don't think I've met all of his current team, though.  
@turlough I'm glad you realise how silly that sounds.  
@goth_abby No, Petty Officer Caslovan is not in trouble. Quite the opposite, I gather.  
@elflord_mcgee @goth_abby It's a long story. Probably best to wait until we're face to face.  
@turlough Yes, maybe I could smooth things over. I don't know her commanding officer, but I know people who do.  
@the_doctor I'll thank you to stop encouraging @padawan_luke now. He's a growing boy. Needs his sleep.  
@padawan_luke Yes, we can invite Clyde and Rani to come with us in the spring.  
@turlough You might not be able to get her to return to Trion, though.  
@the_doctor And teenaged boys.  
Article done. Finally.  
@goth_abby @the_doctor @elflord_mcgee @padawan_luke @turlough @alan_jackson @jolovestheearth It's a date. Easter hols in Washington.  
@captain_jack I thought you were on walkabout. Are you even on Earth?  
@the_doctor Don't you dare call me mumsy!  
@captain_jack Chirenos Prime is too far away. You won't get here for Easter unless you steal a TARDIS  
@the_doctor I didn't think you would.  
@captain_jack It's too late for me to flirt with anyone.  
@goth_abby I have to be awake to get Luke off to school in the morning. I used to be better at this.  
Done and done. Off to bed. Night tweeps. @padawan_luke, if you aren't asleep by the time I get down there....


End file.
